The Mole C1 COMPLETE
by FullMoonDreams
Summary: This story is my first second series continuation story. It will contain s2 spoilers. When the Mole's past comes back to haunt her, Tru finds herself unknowingly helping the enemy.
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer – I do not have the copyright for the characters etc. Just borrowing them for a while._ _The story is set after the sixth episode of season two of the show._

_There are therefore spoilers for all six second season episodes. You have been warned. If you don't want to read spoilers then stop right here.  
_

_I love hearing from people who read any of my stories so be sure to leave a review if you do read this. Incidentally I have set up a Tru Calling C2 if you want to check it out in my user profile. If you like Harrison focused fics I hope you will consider subscribing._

_Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

_

**The Mole**

Tru looked into the lab, through one of the small panes of glass in the door as she tried to ascertain where the professor was. A quick glance at her watch told her that she was ten minutes late for class, and this time she didn't even have the excuse of being on a rewind day. Waiting a few moments until the professor was engaged with a group of students away from her own group, Tru eased the door open and slipped quietly into the room to join Jensen, Avery and Tyler at the cadaver they were assigned to work on.

"Tru, you can let me borrow Jensen for the evening can't you?" Avery asked as soon as Tru had taken her seat.

"Sure," Tru replied with a frown of confusion aimed at Jensen. "We don't have plans for this evening do we?"

"He was planning a surprise dinner for you," Avery replied before Jensen himself had chance to speak.

"_Was_ being the key word there," Jensen said with a roll of his eyes at Avery. "I'm still not sure I want to spend the evening being your guinea pig anyway."

"Guinea pig for what?" Tru asked, feeling a bit lost having come into the conversation part way through and wondering just what it was that she had happily agreed Jensen could do instead of arranging their surprise dinner.

"Regression hypnosis," Avery said with an enthusiastic smile. "I've been looking at alternative forms of medicine and therapies, just to keep up to date on what is out there as another option for potential patients. Regression hypnosis is often used for therapy purposes, childhood traumas that have been repressed for example. I've read up a lot but need someone to try to hypnotise. Would you want to volunteer Tru?"

Tru felt herself grow cold at the thought of what could be found at the back of her mind if she underwent hypnosis, her mother's murder was the first thing that sprang to her mind. Although she was becoming closer to her new medical school friends, she didn't feel comfortable enough to talk about all of that with them, at least not yet.

"I think that's a no from Tru," Jensen said upon seeing her face. "Anyway wasn't Tyler supposed to be helping you?"

"Tyler isn't a very good test subject," Avery said with a sigh.

"I did exactly what you said," Tyler replied from the opposite side of the cadaver.

"I told you to focus on the candle, relax and let your eyes close as you went into a trance. You fell asleep."

"I wasn't asleep," Tyler argued as Jensen and Tru snickered and averted their eyes.

"You were snoring," Avery countered.

"Ms Bishop," the professor's voice interrupted from behind the group and Tru jumped guilty along with the others. "Whilst Mr Li's nocturnal habits might be very interesting to you, I would thank you not to discuss them in the lab and concentrate on your work."

"Yes, professor," Avery replied, suitably contrite, her head bowed, although Tru could see the telltale smile on her lips behind the fall of her long blonde hair.

"And Ms Davies," the professor continued, "so nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. I would have hoped your New Year Resolutions might have included one that says you will start to show a proper commitment to your future profession."

"Sorry professor," Tru replied ducking her own head to avoid the gaze of the still smirking Avery.

The professor continued to hover for a minute but on finding nothing wrong with their actual work he finally left to check on another group of students.

"So are you going to help me this evening?" Avery asked Jensen as soon as the professor was engaged in raining criticism on one of the other students.

"Okay," Jensen agreed. "So long as Tru doesn't mind?"

"Go ahead," Tru replied. "I was planning on going over to my brother's new apartment this evening anyway. He's been dying to show off all the stuff that dad's decked it out with ever since he saw the place."

"You haven't seen it yet?" Avery asked in surprise. "I'd have thought he'd have dragged you over there before now, the way he was raving about it at your Christmas party."

"We've just been really busy over New Year," Tru replied with a shrug.

"So we've heard," Avery joked with a quick glance at Jensen and the entire group burst out laughing, drawing the attention of the professor to their table once again.

* * *

"Have you told her yet?" Carrie asked as she strolled into Davis's office. 

Davis looked up from the computer with a frown. She had asked him the same question every day since he had confided in her about Tru's ability to relive days, and every day he had given her the same answer…not yet. He shook his head and sighed. It looked like today was no different.

"You have to tell her sooner or later," Carrie pointed out. "What if she relives a day without knowing that I know? I might be able to help but she'll not even know."

"I know, I just haven't found the right time to tell her yet." Davis looked away and began re-arranging things on the desk as he avoided eye contact. She could tell that he regretted telling her about Tru, but there was no going back and the sooner it was all out in the open the better it would be for everyone, especially her.

"She's been really busy since Christmas," Davis continued with a shrug. "She and Jensen have barely been apart and he doesn't know about her ability."

"He doesn't?" Carrie asked, feigning surprise. She was well aware from Jack's own comments that Jensen was out of the loop about Tru's rewinds, but she could hardly tell Davis that.

"She'll probably tell him eventually, but Tru is very careful about who she tells."

"She told you," Carrie pointed out. "And her brother."

"She told Harrison but not me. I figured it out for myself." Davis finally looked her straight in the eye and Carrie quickly schooled her face into an expression of admiration at his admission.

"Really?" Carrie asked. "You figured out that she was reliving days without her telling you?"

"Yes," Davis nodded. "I'd been saved by her mother and working here and seeing the patterns…"

His voice trailed off and Carrie bit back a small sound of mild impatience. Things would be so much easier if Davis was a little less nervous around her, a little more open and a lot less vague about his own role in helping Tru. She itched to tell him that she knew exactly how much help he gave Tru, that she had known ever since Jack had told her, that he was Tru's first port of call in the storms that arose on her rewind days. But she couldn't tell him that, no more than she could tell him that she knew about the rewind days long before he had confided in her.

"That's quite impressive," Carrie said with a smile as she moved slightly closer and perched on the end of his desk. She watched him shift uncomfortably in his chair and cast about for a safe subject to put him at ease again.

* * *

Tru and Jensen came to a halt outside of the morgue. 

"You're sure you don't mind postponing our dinner?" Jensen asked with a concerned frown.

"It's fine," Tru assured him with a matching smile. "I've been neglecting Harrison for the last few days anyway. It'll give us time to catch up. And it's not like I knew about the dinner."

"I promise I'll make it up to you," Jensen said as they lingered outside the building. "I'm sure Avery 'll soon give up on this hypnosis idea. She'll run out of volunteers eventually."

"You sound like you mind giving up your evening for this?" Tru commented.

"No, I'd do anything for Avery, but I don't think she'll find anything of interest in my head."

"I'll have to get her to tell me whatever guilty secrets she finds out," Tru teased.

"You can still sit in if you want," Jensen pointed out.

"That's okay," Tru replied with a quick shake of her head. She had already ducked Avery's suggestion at volunteering herself once today, if she turned up tonight she would no doubt be asked again, especially if Jensen turned out to be as poor a test subject as Tyler had. "I really do have to see Harrison's new apartment, before he kidnaps me and drags me there to see it."

Jensen laughed and shook his head with a smile. "Well I'd better be going to the medical centre."

"Okay," Tru nodded. "I've got to catch up with Davis, someone else I've been neglecting a little recently."

"Okay," Jensen agreed before ducking his head to give Tru a goodbye kiss. "I'll call you later."

Tru nodded and smiled as she watched Jensen walk off towards the medical centre. She waited until he was out of sight before pushing open the door to the morgue where she knew Davis would be waiting for her.

She frowned slightly as she walked down the corridor. She had a feeling that Davis had been wanting to talk to her about something since just after Christmas but she hadn't seen him alone in all that time. Either Jensen was with her or Carrie was with him and the timing had just been bad. She wondered what it was he so obviously wanted to talk to her about as she walked into his office, only to find that Carrie was leaning casually on the desk and it looked like they wouldn't have the chance to talk today either.

"Hi Tru," Davis greeted her with what looked like a guilty start.

"Jensen not with you today?" Carrie asked as she cast a meaningful glance at Davis. Tru frowned at the look and wondered at its meaning.

"No, he's at the medical centre," Tru confirmed. She looked at Davis and Carrie, felt the slight unease in the atmosphere and wondered what it was that she had interrupted. She hoped they hadn't had an argument and she was thankful there had been no rewinds since Christmas Eve so Davis lying on her account could not be the cause of it if they had.

"Well I should get back to my office," Carrie said with a bright smile. "I'll see you later Davis?"

"Yes, sure, later," Davis stuttered as Carrie left him with another meaningful glance that Tru didn't fail to pick up on.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you like the first part of this second season continuation story. Please remember to leave a review before you leave. And don't forget if you visit my Tru Calling site you can see what stories are coming up and also see previews before they are posted here. I hope you will check it out._  



	2. Chapter Two

Jack strolled into Richard's office, taking not the slightest notice of his mentor's harsh glare in his direction.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your distance?" Richard asked with a nervous glance towards the door that Jack had left standing slightly ajar.

"We were 'formally' introduced at Tru's apartment," Jack calmly replied. "No more nasty surprises if she or Harrison walk in on us; they'll just assume I'm trying to get to Tru through you."

"You don't know that for sure," Richard said as he walked across the room and carefully closed the door. "If you're spotted here too frequently they'll start to notice. We were careless and only saved from exposure by the day rewinding; we may not be so lucky the next time."

"I'll make this quick then," Jack compromised, knowing the futility of arguing with Richard when his mind was made up. "It's about Carrie."

"What about her?"

"She needs your help." Jack hesitated, he knew what Richard was like when it came to helping out, he wouldn't have bothered but for the fact this was not rewind help.

"Is this about Natalie Gallagher, the former colleague due for parole this month?" Richard asked as he returned to his seat.

Jack started in surprise. He knew that Richard had done a check on both himself and Carrie but he had had no idea that he had been quite that thorough in his investigations.

"She swore revenge on her when she was incarcerated," Jack said with a nod. "She's going to be coming for Carrie as soon as she's released. Can you use your influence to keep her inside?"

"You credit me with more power than I have," Richard replied with a shake of his head. "Even if my powers did stretch to the influence of the parole board, Ms Gallagher was released four days ago."

"Carrie thought the hearing was next week?"

"She was wrong."

"She'll come here," Jack said, in a tone far calmer than he felt.

"She already has. I've had her followed since her release."

"And she's in town?"

"Not half a dozen blocks from your new apartment. How are you liking it by the way?"

"Not as much as my old one," Jack replied with a scowl as he recalled the way that Richard had quickly turned his apartment over to Harrison as a Christmas gift, or more accurately to cover their tracks.

"Who's following her?" Jack asked with a frown. "Not Harrison?"

"Of course not," Richard replied. "Far too risky."

"I'd better tell Carrie that Natalie's out already," Jack said, rising slowly from his seat; he was not looking forward to that conversation.

"If it looks like she's getting close to Carrie, we'll step in before things go too far," Richard assured him as he left the office.

Jack nodded but felt little comfort in the words.

* * *

"You and Carrie seem to be getting along?" Tru commented with a smile after Carrie had disappeared out of the morgue. 

"Yes," Davis said with a frown at his feet. "She's a really special person."

"I'm sure she is," Tru replied. "I'm looking forward to getting to know her better too. Maybe you can double date with me and Jensen?"

Davis finally looked up, startled at her words.

"Okay, maybe not," Tru said with a laugh. "But since she seems to be becoming a big part of your life, I would like to get to know her better. Maybe I'll suggest going out after work one night so I can see if she's good enough for you?"

Davis laughed nervously in reply.

"Not tonight though, I've got to go visit Harrison's new apartment before he drags me there by force."

"About telling Carrie…" Davis began in a hesitant tone.

"Not yet," Tru interrupted, raising her hand to fend off his arguments.

"Yet?" Davis repeated. "You mean you're considering maybe in the future…?"

"I know she means a lot to you, so yes," Tru compromised. "Maybe in the future, when I get to know her better."

"Okay," Davis replied with a nod.

Tru looked at him and got the impression he wanted to say something more but when he remained silent she didn't press him. Davis would tell her what he wanted to in his own time.

* * *

"Harrison!" 

Harrison stopped in his tracks and turned around to see who was calling him. Running towards him from across the road was a young man who he vaguely recognised as someone else who worked for his father's law firm; he frowned slightly as he tried to put a name to the face. It wasn't that he was unfriendly with the others in the office, it was more that they kept their distance from him, he suspected because of his close connection with Richard Davies, one of the partners.

"Glad I caught you," the dark haired youth said between gasps of breath. "I need a favour."

Harrison frowned again, suspecting that the only reason he had been approached was because of his connection.

"You got anything planned for tonight?" the youth, who Harrison finally recalled was named Dean, asked.

"Why?" Harrison replied cautiously, not wanting to commit himself one way or the other until he knew why he was being asked.

"I got tickets for the game tonight," Dean said as he pulled the tickets from his jacket with a grin. "But your old man has me working."

"And you want me to ask my dad to let you off work?" Harrison asked with a groan. Why did anyone think he had any sort of control over the decisions his father made?

"No," Dean replied with a shake of his head as he put the tickets away. "I just wondered if you'd cover for me during the game. Your old man need never know and I'll make it up to you."

"How much?" Harrison asked, never one to pass up an opportunity without at least having all the facts.

"Not money," Dean answered. "But I could help make things a bit better for you round the office, get the other guys to cut you a little slack, maybe. What do you think?"

Harrison paused for a moment thinking it through. Since he'd helped shop Billy to his father his old friends hadn't called him at all, even those not involved in Billy's deal had been keeping their distance. Word had soon got out that he was working for his father and no one wanted to risk ending up inside of a prison cell, courtesy of the new Davies team.

Now he had the opportunity to make some new friends who were less likely to lead him straight into his own cell, all in return for a few hours of extra work.

"Okay," Harrison agreed. "What's the job?"

"Knew you'd make the right choice," said Dean who grinned before filling Harrison in on the assignment, that of keeping close tabs on one Natalie Gallagher.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome," Harrison said with overdone enthusiasm as he opened the door to his apartment and waved Tru inside with a flourish and bow. 

"This is it?" Tru asked in astonishment as she looked about the spacious and bright apartment. She had known the address of the apartment and she had known the area it was in, but she had had no idea that it was quite so nice. It made her own place appear small and shabby by comparison and she smiled at the irony of her messy and disorganised younger brother having such a great new apartment.

"Check out the entertainment centre," Harrison said as he swung his arm around her shoulder and steered her in the direction of the same. Tru whistled as she saw it and Harrison proceeded to put on some music, at least by his definition of music.

"And dad paid for all of this?" Tru asked as she looked around, taking in every detail and every item, and noticing everything was top of the range and brand new.

"Well apart from those items that fell off the back of a truck," Harrison joked as he dropped down onto the sofa and swung his feet up onto the table. "Just kidding, I told you he'd pimped the place out. Now sit down and check this out."

Tru sat down beside her brother and grinned, his enthusiasm was infectious and she could not help but be happy for him. As she sank back into the luxurious leather she sighed with content and shut her eyes, only to open them again a moment later at the sound of the television. The screen took up most of the opposite wall and the sports channel was showing an advert for the big game that evening.

"We watching that?" Tru asked with a nod to the screen.

"I gotta work," Harrison said. "But you can stay and watch it here if you like. I bet Jensen would like it."

"Jensen's helping out Avery tonight," Tru said. "Besides I thought you had the night off?"

"I did, but one of the guys asked me to cover for him on a job."

"Things are really going well for you at dad's firm?" Tru asked, it was the first time she had heard Harrison mention anyone else at the firm besides their father. She had wondered whether the others had accepted the boss's son into their midst or not and now was as good a time as any to ask.

"Things are going great," Harrison replied, though Tru privately thought his enthusiasm didn't ring quite as true as it had as he had shown her into his apartment.

"You're sure?" Tru pressed.

"Yeah," Harrison said. "This is gonna be my year…our year."

"Right," Tru agreed. "So how about offering your guest a drink to celebrate that?"

Harrison jumped up from the sofa with a nod and Tru settled back and picked up the remote control for the television. Harrison returned a minute later with her drink and after she took her glass from him he used his, now free, hand to snatch back the remote.

* * *

"You had the perfect opportunity to tell her this morning," Carrie pointed out to Davis with a frown. 

"She said she'd like to get to know you better," Davis muttered. "I thought maybe we should give her a bit more time. Besides if we wait for her to rewind a few times and you help out without her knowing, maybe she'll be more accepting of the idea."

"Would you like me to tell her?" Carrie asked cautiously. "I could pretend I'd figured it out like you did."

"No," Davis quickly replied, hurriedly shaking his head. "I don't want you to have to lie to her. She's willing to consider you knowing in the future, let's leave it at that for a little while longer."

"Okay," Carrie agreed, before jumping slightly as her mobile phone rang out. She pulled the phone from her purse and frowned at the number, Jack should know better than to phone her when he knew she had a date with Davis. Walking to the door she indicated to Davis that it was a confidential call from a client to which he nodded in understanding and busied himself at his desk to give her privacy.

"Jack, I told you I was meeting Davis," Carrie said after ensuring that she was well out of earshot of Davis himself.

"Natalie was released earlier this week," Jack said without preamble. "She's in town, Richard's having her followed."

"I thought you said Richard could keep her inside?"

"Apparently I was wrong," Jack replied with a hint of sarcasm. "It has been known to happen. Just giving you a warning to keep your eyes open."

"Thanks," Carrie muttered, trying unsuccessfully to sound grateful.

"I'll let you get back to your _hot_ date then," Jack said before the line went dead.

Carrie frowned at the phone knowing that it wouldn't do to have Jack offside; he'd been a good friend to her ever since they'd met. She glanced at Davis through the glass window and pasted a bright smile onto her face as she went back into the office.

"Is everything okay?" Davis asked with concern.

"Fine," Carrie replied brightly. "Nothing to worry about."

* * *

Harrison sat in his car listening to the end of the game on the radio as he carefully watched Natalie's apartment building for any sign of the woman in the photograph Dean had provided him with. A glance at his watch showed that Dean should be arriving to take over from him in another forty five minutes and he impatiently tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. 

He looked down the street and frowned at the sight of a familiar figure heading in his direction. He didn't know Carrie that well and had only spoken to her a few times, but he could have sworn Tru had mentioned she lived fairly close to Davis, which was nowhere near here.

He watched her come to halt outside of Natalie's building where she hesitated a minute, glanced at a piece of paper she was carrying, carried on walking and then turned purposefully back and went to the doorway. Turning down the radio Harrison listened to hear what she was saying as she buzzed one of the apartments. He held his breath as he heard her ask for Natalie before the door opened a moment later.

Turning off the engine and quickly leaving his car, Harrison ran to the building and quickly stopped the door from shutting him out. He waited a minute until he was sure Carrie had had enough time to leave the hallway before quietly climbing the stairs to Natalie's second floor apartment.

He heard the sound of raised voices before he arrived at the door.

"You let me take the fall, you bitch!" The unfamiliar voice echoed down the corridor as Harrison approached the open door. An elderly occupier of another apartment poked her head out of the door before hurriedly disappearing back inside.

"You knew the risks," Carrie shouted back. "We both made a lot of money and I didn't hear you complaining when you were spending it."

Harrison paused outside the door, wondering what they were talking about. Tru had mentioned that Davis had wanted Carrie to know about the rewinds, but listening to her now, he wondered if Tru was right not to trust her. He looked through the gap in the door and saw Carrie and Natalie standing just inside the room, each poised as if ready to attack.

"You knew they were on to us," Natalie yelled. "You knew, and you didn't warn me, even worse you turned traitor and helped them set me up."

"It was the only way," Carrie coldly replied. "You'd have done the same."

"You let them think I was some big mastermind, that it was all _my_ idea, all _my_ plan, when it was _you_ who set the whole thing up. You made out like you just innocently stumbled onto the scheme, when the whole time _you_ were the one putting it all together."

"I've moved on from that part of my life," Carrie said with a sigh. "I've turned my life around and you should do the same."

"Moved on?" Natalie screamed. "Yeah, I'll bet you have. You've had the luxury of not being sent to prison, not having a criminal record and actually being congratulated by the police for helping to bring down a black market drugs ring. Yeah, I saw that little write up you got in the press. I loved the part where you said, what was it? Oh yeah, you were just doing your 'civic duty'."

"It's in the past," Carried said harshly. "I can't give you those years back and you can't get them back. You just have to deal with that."

"No," Natalie replied equally harshly. "I just have to deal with you."

Harrison heard Carrie gasp and as she stepped back towards the door he saw that Natalie had a gun in her hand and was pointing it directly at Carrie. He reached for his mobile phone, knowing even as he did that the police would not have time to get there, and stepped through the door to the apartment just as the shot rang out.

Natalie looked at him in horror as she pushed past him and ran from the apartment.

Harrison rushed to Carrie, and seeing that he was too late for the medics to be of any use, he dialled Tru's number. Only she could save Carrie now.


	3. Chapter Three

Tru hurried into the apartment building, a thousand questions running through her mind, starting with what in the world had her brother gotten mixed up in now.

Hurrying up the stairs she saw him standing just outside of the door to one of the apartments, no one else was in sight.

"Thought I'd better wait out here," Harrison said by way of greeting. "Just in case the day rewinds before you want it to."

Tru smiled at her brother's words, he was really starting to surprise her more and more often with his astuteness.

"You said Carrie was dead," Tru said in a low tone, just in case there was someone listening out of sight. "What happened, and what were you doing here?"

"I told you I was working," Harrison whispered back. "I just had to keep an eye on this woman, Natalie Gallagher; just follow her movements for a few hours while Dean was at the game."

"And?" Tru prompted when Harrison hesitated.

"And that was it," Harrison continued. "If she left the apartment I was to call Dean and tell him where she went."

"So how did Carrie end up here?"

"She just turned up outside, I recognised her and followed her in. She was having a fight with Natalie, loud enough to draw one of the neighbours out of her apartment to see what was happening. Then Natalie shot her and ran off."

"And you called me and waited here," Tru concluded, wondering briefly if her younger brother was going to be in trouble for letting the woman he was supposed to be following slip away so quickly. Not that he had had any choice in the matter, but she didn't know how important his assignment was.

"That 'd be about it," Harrison nodded.

"Do you know what they were arguing about?"

"Something about black market drugs and Natalie doing time in prison while Carrie didn't."

"What?" Tru asked in shocked surprise.

"I know," Harrison said with a shake of his head. "I wouldn't have thought it of her either."

"Well if there's nothing else…" Tru pushed open the door and went into the room, leaving Harrison standing in the doorway behind her.

Carrie's body was lying on the floor, her eyes open and staring upwards towards the ceiling. Tru glanced over her body with a clinical detachment, taking in the bullet wound and the colour of her skin which denoted how recently she had died.

Tru didn't have to wait long before Carrie's head turned slowly in her direction and she whispered the words "help me". Tru took half a breath before the day rewound and she awoke in her bed.

She reached for the phone and dialled the first three numbers of Davis's number before she replaced the receiver down. For this she would have to see him in person.

* * *

Jack woke up from his own rewind and felt an uneasiness at what he had seen as the day had rewound. He felt slightly sick as he sat up in bed and the full ramifications of what had happened sank in.

He reached for the phone to call Carrie, but stopped himself before he had finished dialling her number. He couldn't tell her that she was going to die today, he couldn't tell her that Tru was going to try to save her, and worse, that it was his job to make sure that Tru failed.

Carrie knew what his job was, but even so he could not bring himself to even imagine the conversation he might have to have with her before the day was over.

* * *

"You want me to go through private files at dad's office for you?" Harrison asked from his seat across the table from Tru in the café where they were eating breakfast.

"It's your office too," Tru pointed out with a smile. "You could be doing extra research."

Harrison still looked uncertain as he nodded in agreement and Tru felt a twinge of guilt at putting her brother into the position where he might have to lie to their father, especially considering how well they had been getting along in the last few months.

She wondered whether to tell him that she had changed her mind but there was a life at stake and the best way to find out about Natalie Gallagher's past was to go through the files of Richard Davies and see what it was that he knew about her.

* * *

"We've got a problem," Jack said without preamble as he walked into Richard's office, making sure this time that he carefully closed the door behind him.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your distance?" Richard asked with a glance at the closed door and a glare at Jack.

"Our mole's in trouble," Jack began but Richard cut him off almost immediately.

"I have someone on it already," Richard interrupted. "I'm having Natalie Gallagher followed 24 hours a day; she won't get near Dr Allen."

"She shot her dead last night," Jack said abruptly.

"I take it she asked Tru for help?" Richard asked. Jack nodded in response.

"What do you suggest?" asked Jack, as Richard remained silent in his thoughts.

"It changes nothing," Richard replied with a casual shrug. "It's unfortunate that we should lose her but the rules are there for a reason. You've come far too close to breaking those rules already."

"I thought you'd say that," Jack said. "It's going to be hard though; Davis will be all the more determined to keep his new love from dying, Tru will be doing everything she can to save her, and somehow I doubt the good doctor will be willing to help us today."

"I would advise against telling her she's going to die," Richard said with a thoughtful expression.

"I didn't intend to," Jack replied as he prickled with indignation at the thought that Richard thought he might. "Self preservation is one of the strongest instincts and I don't think Carrie's committed enough to the cause to go quite so far as to kill herself to make sure that the day ends as it should."

"You're going to have your work cut out for you," said Richard, his expression serious. Jack looked back across the desk before standing up to leave.

"I do like a challenge," he said just before he opened the door to leave.

"Just make sure that you rise to it," Richard called after him.

* * *

"Okay, come on," Harrison said as he walked down the corridor of the office after checking the coast was clear. Tru followed close behind him and tried to look like she was supposed to be there too.

"Hey, Harrison," a voice called from through one of the open doors that they passed and Harrison came to an abrupt halt, Tru nearly walking into him as he stopped.

"Is that Dean?" Tru asked under her breath.

"That's his name," Harrison replied, in a tone that said he had been trying to put a face to the name. "How 'd you know?" he asked before realising the obvious answer. "One of these days you're going to slip up and introduce yourself to someone you've never met, you know?"

"I probably already have," Tru replied with a grin and a roll of her eyes, as Dean came out into the corridor to speak to Harrison.

She stepped back slightly as Dean asked Harrison to cover his assignment whilst he was at the game; she looked at her brother and noticed his unease when Dean commented that he could help make things easier for him around the office. As soon as Dean had returned to his office she slipped her arm through her brother's and gave him a quick squeeze in support. She ignored his embarrassment as he unhooked his arm and looked down the corridor, clearly wondering if anyone had spotted his sister getting overly emotional.

"This way," he said gruffly as he moved briskly down the corridor. Tru shook her head and smiled as she hurried after him, making a mental note to speak to him later about how he was getting along with the rest of the workers at the office.

They came to a halt outside a door marked ARCHIVES and Harrison ducked inside, checked the room, and waved Tru inside.

"Where do we start?" Tru asked as she took in the vast amount of filing cabinets in the spacious room.

"How about here?" Harrison suggested, pointing to a cabinet marked CLIENTS: E-G.

Tru shrugged, opened the cabinet drawer and started flicking through the files. There was nothing under Gallagher.

"Could it have been brought out of storage?" Tru asked.

"Sure," Harrison replied. "Someone might have wanted to look at it since she's back in the city."

"Whose client is she?" Tru asked.

"Well Dean works directly for dad, same as I do," Harrison frowned.

"So dad could have it," Tru said as she continued to look around the room to see if any of the other cabinets might be of use.

"I can ask him if you like?" Harrison suggested as he followed Tru around the room whilst glancing occasionally towards the door.

"No," Tru quickly vetoed that idea. She knew that Harrison was getting on much better with their father than he ever had before, but something still stopped her from getting close to him and she still recalled that he had once thought her a murderer. Neither their father, nor Harrison remembered that particular day as the events had vanished from their memories when the day had rewound, and she had not wanted to tell Harrison about that aspect of the day, not when he was finally getting to know the father he had always wanted.

But she remembered as clearly as if it was yesterday, and she had no intention of asking their father for help again. She had made it this far without him and she would continue to manage.

"You okay?" Harrison asked, bringing Tru out of her morose thoughts and back to the problem at hand.

"Yeah," Tru said, shaking her head as though to shake out the disturbing memories. "Do you know what dad's schedule is for today?"

"Sure, why?"

"Is he going out of the office?"

"Not until lunch," Harrison confirmed. "You're not thinking of…?"

"It won't take long to quickly look and see if he has a file in his office," Tru said as she glanced at her watch. "We'll just wait until he goes out, then we can go in."

"You're leading me astray again," Harrison joked as they left the archive room and headed back down the corridor.

"If you get fired on account of me, I'll buy you lunch," Tru replied with a grin.

* * *

"You missed class again," Avery said when Tru called her half an hour later to find out if her absence had been noticed. "Another emergency?"

"You know it," Tru replied, keeping things vague. Avery had already told her that she had spotted things about her that were unusual and the last thing she wanted was to give her any more odd occurrences to add to those she had already spotted.

"Work right?"

"Family this time," Tru said. "I had to go to my brother's office urgently."

"Don't blame me," Harrison muttered from beside her on the bench outside of the office. "I don't want all your friends thinking I'm some sort of screw-up."

Tru ignored him and turned her attention back to the phone call. "Did the Professor say anything?"

"Something about you should have made a New Year resolution to commit yourself to the course."

Tru rolled her eyes, not needing to imagine what he had said. It seemed that no matter whether she was there or not, she was still being criticised.

"Can I borrow Jensen for the evening?" Avery asked.

"Sure," Tru replied. "We can have dinner any time."

"I'm not going to ask how you know Jensen was planning a surprise dinner for the two of you," Avery said, and even over the phone Tru could hear her smugly gloating at catching Tru out once again.

"You know Tyler can't keep a secret," Tru replied in an effort to cover up her error.

"Yeah, I know that," Avery agreed. "So does Jensen which is why he didn't tell him."

"Well if he didn't you must have let it slip to him," Tru suggested. "You know you can't keep a secret either."

"You're right about that," replied a laughing Avery. "I guess I must have let it slip to him, but I'd have sworn I didn't."

"I'll be sure to look suitably surprised when he manages to get the surprise organised," Tru said.

Tru ended the call and leaned back on the bench, her eyes trained on the door to the office as she waited for Richard to leave.

"You think she'll figure it out?" Harrison asked. "She seems pretty smart."

"I don't know," Tru said with a sigh. "She notices things and remembers things as well as I do, but reliving days isn't exactly something that…"

"…happens to anyone," Harrison concluded as Tru's voice trailed off. "Why did you never tell Lindsay?"

"I don't know," Tru replied as she considered whether things would have been different if she had confided in her best friend about her unique ability.

"It might have made things easier," Harrison commented.

"I'm sorry," Tru said as she turned to look at her younger brother. "If I had told her maybe you two would have still been together."

Harrison laughed openly and Tru felt relief at not seeing the shadow that used to cross his face whenever Lindsay's name was mentioned. "You know we were wrong for each other," he said when he had finally stopped laughing. "Now Avery on the other hand…"

Tru rolled her eyes and groaned dramatically at the thought of her brother hooking up with another of her friends.

"Seriously Tru," Harrison said in a tone that was as serious as he ever could be. "It might be good for you to have a woman to confide in about all this, instead of just me and Davis."

Tru considered his words thoughtfully as she realised that it would be a change to have a female perspective on things. The thought brought her quickly to Davis's suggestion that Carrie be told about her secret and she felt the same unease as she always did at the idea. Then she considered the possibility of Avery knowing and realised that the instincts that balked at the idea of Carrie knowing had no such qualms when it came to Avery. It was an idea worth considering.

"Have you told Davis about Carrie?" Harrison asked with open curiosity.

"Not yet," Tru admitted. "I wanted to make sure that we had all the facts before speaking to him about her. He's very protective of her and if we've got it wrong…"

"Well here's our chance to find out those facts," Harrison said as he pointed towards the door. Tru looked to the office and saw that Richard was leaving with two of the other partners in the firm, now was their chance.

* * *

_A/N - I don't know if anyone is still reading this story. Even after some weeks there is not an indication that anyone has even read the second chapter. I hope that people are still reading, if you are please try to spare a minute to leave a review to tell me that you are and what you think. I will finish posting the story here no matter what (since I hate seeing unfinished stories). But if it still appears that no one is reading I won't post future stories in this series here. _  



	4. Chapter Four

_A/N Here is the next to the last part since it appears that there are a couple of people still reading. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Davis looked up from his desk at the sound of the door to the morgue opening. "Tru?" he called out as he stood up and walked to see who it was.

"Davis," Jack greeted him with a smile that Davis found to be annoying patronising. "Hard at work I see. But you were expecting Tru, right?" Is she slacking off again?"

"She's not expected in until later," Davis said. "You, on the other hand, are not expected or wanted here at all."

"Now is that any way to speak to someone who's come to offer his condolences?" Jack replied as he settled himself down on one of the chairs.

"Condolences?" Davis repeated, knowing even as he said the word that Jack was baiting him, but unable to stop himself from rising to take it.

"She hasn't told you who the victim is today?" Jack asked in what Davis was sure was feigned surprise. Even so he could not stop himself from showing his confusion at the fact that the day had rewound and Tru had not even told him.

"She must be trying to protect you," Jack considered with a small nod, almost to himself. "That or she doesn't trust you."

"Tru trusts me to help her and if she needs my help she's got it. She just has to ask. If she hasn't asked today it must mean that she's got everything in hand."

"Or she thinks you're too involved to be of any use," Jack replied. "My condolences again."

Davis watched as Jack stood up to leave; he could not stop himself from asking the question that he knew Jack had the answer to. "Who's the victim?"

"Why your new love, Doctor Allen, of course," Jack said with a smile. "And just when you were getting along so well."

With that parting shot and a sad shake of his head, Jack left the morgue as Davis sank back in his seat, wondering why he had had to find out about this from Jack, instead of Tru.

* * *

"Got it!" Harrison exclaimed as he proudly held the file up. As they had suspected it had been in Richard's office and Harrison had found it with relative ease. Tru took the file and sat down in one of the luxurious leather chairs while Harrison checked the door was secure.

Tru skimmed through the file and as she read the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. Carrie Allen had been working in a hospital that was under investigation by the police, who believed that someone was stealing drugs from the hospital and selling them on at a large profit on the black market. Natalie Gallagher had been arrested when the police moved in and Richard Davies had defended her at the trial, a trial she had lost.

Carrie had been one of the key witnesses against Natalie although from what Harrison had said the previous day she had been more involved in the thefts than the police had known.

It explained what Carrie was doing at Natalie's, the only thing it didn't explain was why Richard was having Natalie followed after her release from prison.

"Does it help?" Harrison asked from the doorway. "Dad 'll be back soon and I'd rather not have to explain to him what we're doing in here."

"It helps," Tru confirmed as she placed the file back where Harrison had found it. "I have to talk to Davis, give me a ride over to the morgue and I'll explain on the way."

* * *

"Davis, hi," Carrie said with a bright smile as Davis poked his head around the door to her office.

"You're okay," Davis greeted her with a sigh of relief.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Carrie asked, gesturing to one of the seats opposite her desk.

"Um," Davis hesitated a moment and wondered how Tru ever managed to convince anyone they were going to die. He tried to recall how she had broken the news to him the previous year but could only recall that she had had an equal amount of trouble in getting the words out.

"What is it Davis?" Carrie prompted with a hesitant smile. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Davis said with a nod. "It's a rewind day and…"

"And?"

"And the victim Tru has to save…well it's…um."

Davis looked towards the door, the bookcase across the room, the papers scattered across the desk, anywhere but at the woman sitting across from him. He didn't see the look of surprise on her face at his words that the day had rewound.

"Is it someone you know?" Carrie asked sympathetically. "Someone you're close to?"

Davis nodded silently, took a deep breath and forced the words out.

"It's you."

He finally looked up to see Carrie's expression of open shock and horror and felt a sharp stab of guilt that he was the one who had done that to her.

* * *

Tru walked into the morgue after Harrison had dropped her off and gone back to work. There was no putting it off any longer, she had to tell Davis about Carrie and let him know once and for all that she didn't feel Carrie was the right person to be entrusted with her secret.

"Davis?" Tru called out as she entered the morgue. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone into the morgue at this time of day and not seen him sitting at his desk diligently working away.

Sitting down at the desk she looked at the paperwork lying on it and saw that Davis had clearly left in a hurry; he hadn't even finished filling in the form that he had started.

An uneasy feeling came over her and when Davis walked in the door a few minutes later her suspicions were confirmed.

"Jack's been here, hasn't he?" Tru asked, not needing to hear the answer to the question, the look on Davis's face said it all.

Davis didn't attempt to deny the obvious. "You let me find out about Carrie's death from _him_."

"I was going to tell you," Tru assured him quickly. "I've just been busy putting the pieces together, figuring out what happened so that we can save her. I wanted all the facts before I came to you."

"You should have told me right away," Davis argued, his temper rising more than Tru had ever seen before.

"Maybe I should," Tru compromised. "But Carrie was mixed up in something and I wanted to make sure we had the full facts."

"Mixed up in what?" Davis asked in a more regular tone of voice.

"She was involved an investigation into a black market drugs ring at the hospital she used to work at."

"She wouldn't do that."

"She did. She was involved in the ring and one of the other people involved was released from prison this week and shot Carrie last night."

"So why didn't Carrie go to prison if she was involved in this?" Davis asked, clearly sceptical about the story.

"She turned over the woman and helped the police," Tru said.

"So she helped break the ring," Davis said. "Just what I'd expect from her."

"She was involved in the ring, and turned them in to save her own skin," Tru insisted, realising that Davis had automatically assumed that Carrie would not have been involved in the untoward goings on at the hospital.

"How do you know this?" Davis asked, his voice rising again. "How do you know she wasn't working with the police all along?"

"Because Harrison was there when she died, and he heard everything that was said."

"Harrison?" Davis asked, momentarily surprised out of his temper. "What was he doing there?"

"He was tailing Natalie," replied Tru. "Dad represented her at the trial and was having her followed on her release."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Tru answered with a frown. "And I can't ask him since the only way we got this information is through going through his files at the office."

"So how are you planning on keeping Carrie alive?" Davis asked. "What do you need me to do?"

"You could take her out to dinner tonight and keep her safely away from this address," Tru suggested, placing a piece of paper with Natalie's address onto Davis's desk. "Just don't let her know that you're worried about her safety."

"We're already having dinner tonight," Davis confirmed. "Her idea."

"You didn't yesterday," Tru pointed out, as a sinking feeling of dread descended over her. "You've told her haven't you?"

"She had to know," Davis argued, again not bothering to deny the obvious.

"When?" Tru asked, her instinct telling her that there was more to this that she was aware of.

"Christmas Eve," Davis confirmed. "And she's done nothing to expose you or anything else. You've got to trust her now, especially now it's her life that's in danger."

"I told you not to tell her," Tru shouted as she started to pace the room. "I don't trust her and considering what Harrison heard yesterday, I'd say I was right not to."

"Harrison?" Davis asked. "You trust him, but his record isn't exactly the cleanest is it?"

"Harrison's my brother and he's turning his life around," Tru argued.

"And so has Carrie," Davis retorted. "Unless you're implying that she's…"

"Of course not," Tru cut in. "But we don't know her and I didn't want to have to trust someone I don't know. Now you've put me in the position I never wanted to be in, one I told you I didn't want to be in."

"How about we talk about this later?" Davis suggested. "Let's get Carrie saved and then we can all sit down and talk this through. She knows, and that's not going to change."

Tru nodded in agreement. It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. Davis, the person she trusted most, had betrayed her secret and nothing was going to change that. But she would have to deal with it later.

* * *

"When were you going to tell me that I died yesterday?" Carrie asked Jack, who sat across from her at the stylish café, well away from any familiar faces who might spot them together.

"I wasn't going to," Jack calmly replied, taking a drink of the coffee he had ordered shortly before Carrie arrived.

"You weren't just going to let me die were you?" Carrie asked with a hesitant smile that betrayed the fact that she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to hear the answer.

Jack took a slow sip of the coffee before placing the cup back on the table and looking across at Carrie's expectant gaze.

"Well were you?" Carrie asked again.

"No," Jack replied bluntly before turning to look over towards the door, as though searching for an escape route.

"You must have known Davis would tell me," Carrie pointed out.

Jack shrugged in response, deciding that since he didn't know what to say, maybe it would be safer to say nothing at all.

"You're not going to let me die?" Carrie asked in a quiet voice, barely louder than a whisper.

"You already died," Jack replied in a deadened tone. "You died yesterday, and unless Tru and your boyfriend interfere you'll die again today."

"And you'll let me?" Carrie asked. "I'm on your side remember, I'm your link to finding out what they know. You need me."

Jack picked up his coffee again and took another sip in a futile effort to avoid the conversation he had known was coming since the day had rewound.

"You need me," Carrie repeated, her voice rising slightly as the truth began to sink in.

"Fate doesn't care who you are, or what you do," Jack said in a quiet voice. "Fate only cares that the day ends the same as it did yesterday."

"But yesterday I…died," Carrie whispered, a telltale sign of fear in the catch of her voice as she spoke.

"It's not personal," Jack said, reaching across the table to grasp Carrie's shaking hand.

"You'll just let me die?" Carrie hissed. "That's very personal."

Snatching her hand back she stood up and after straightening her shoulders, in an effort to restore some of her dignity, she turned to leave the café. Jack watched her go without trying to stop her, he wondered whether he had done the right thing. Even if Tru won the day they could have lost their most powerful informant anyway.

He cursed that he had forgotten the rule he had set himself when he had first answered the calling. The rule that you never let anyone get close to you, just in case you found yourself reliving their last moments, knowing that you had to put them through that again for the good of the universe.

Telling himself that Carrie wasn't a friend and just a co-worker wasn't enough to convince him and he wondered how hard he was going to try to make sure that the day got back on track. Richard would be telling him to try even harder to prove himself committed to the calling, but still the lingering doubts remained and he wondered if maybe he should let Tru win this round of their battle.

* * *

_A/N I hope you enjoyed this part. The conclusion will be posted next weekend. _  



	5. Chapter 5

Tru was still furious with Davis when she finally caught up with Harrison who she had set talked into following Natalie early. She was seated across from him in a café opposite the building where Harrison assured her Natalie was visiting.

"I can't believe he told her," she said as she added several spoons of sugar into her drink. "And after I told him not to!"

Harrison was surprisingly silent and eventually Tru realised that he wasn't agreeing with her every point, in fact he wasn't saying anything at all. Instead he was focused on the building across the street with a single-minded intensity that struck Tru as being more about his avoiding her gaze than his diligence to the job at hand.

"You agree with him, don't you?" Tru asked in a quiet voice that succeeded in drawing her brother's attention back to her.

"I can see his point," Harrison replied with a shrug. "And it's not like he knew about her past…"

"I told him not to tell her," Tru repeated again.

Harrison shrugged again, refusing to be drawn into an argument. Tru wondered briefly when he had become the level-headed one and she had become the impulsive and volatile one.

"I know you have this ability to alter the past," Harrison said slowly, as though he was carefully considering his words. "But you can't change what happened that far back. She knows, and even if the day rewinds again she'll still know."

"And I just have to deal with it, right?" Tru asked with a rueful smile.

"Yeah," Harrison nodded. "It's not like you've got any other choice."

Tru nodded in reply and took a drink from her mug, scowling at the overly sweet taste, there was too much sugar in it even for her.

* * *

"Davis?" Carrie called out as she walked into the morgue, surprising Davis where he sat at his desk.

"Are you okay?" Davis asked as he jumped up from his seat and took in her pale features and saw the worry etched onto her face that had not been there earlier in the day. It was obvious that the shock of his news had worn off and now fear had taken its place.

"I just wanted some company," Carrie said with a nervous smile. "I keep jumping every time the phone rings, not knowing what to expect, I can't concentrate on my work and…"

Bursting into tears, Carrie collapsed into one of the chairs and Davis walked over to her with a box of tissues, an essential item in any morgue office.

"I've spoken with Tru," Davis cautiously said once Carrie seemed more in control of herself. "She told me what happened yesterday and I told her that you know about her secret."

"What did she say?" Carrie asked as she wiped her eyes.

"She wasn't happy that I told you," Davis admitted. "She thinks I've betrayed her, and maybe she's right."

"I meant about me?" Carrie pointed out. Davis caught her sigh of impatience but could not blame her for it; of course she wanted to know about what had happened to her the previous day. He cursed himself for his stupidity in getting caught up in his own problems instead of concentrating her hers.

"Someone you used to know, someone named Natalie, shot you last night, a revenge attack for your involvement in a black market drugs ring," Davis said, wondering whether he had been too blunt but not knowing how else to tell her. No matter how many times he thought it through he didn't believe there would ever be an easy way to tell someone how they had died the day before, and would again if they didn't take action to stop it.

"Davis, I can explain," Carrie started before Davis cut her off with a raised hand and a shake of his head.

"There's no need," Davis said. "It's in the past and everyone deserves a second chance. You helped the police and I don't need to know anything else. I'll respect your privacy."

"But I _need _to explain," Carrie insisted before filling Davis in on the story of her not so perfect past.

Davis listened carefully, nodding at the appropriate times, and checking that her story matched that of Tru. Every detail was accurate, nothing was missing and finally when she was done she turned her tear stained face to him before dropping her head into her hands, quietly crying again.

Davis needed no more convincing as he passed her another tissue.

* * *

"How's it going?" Richard asked over the phone, without commenting on Jack's very audible sigh at being checked up on.

"I'm just tracking down Natalie," Jack said as he hurried across the busy intersection.

"You're slipping," Richard criticised. "You should have found her before now."

"I only saw a glimpse of her in Carrie's last memory," Jack pointed out.

"The cadaver's last memory," Richard corrected coldly.

"It might help if you told me where Natalie is," Jack pointed out, ignoring Richard's sly insinuation that he was becoming too involved in this rewind.

"I've told you before, you're getting far more help from me than you should need anyway."

"Well how about I find myself a fake ID, pretend to be sent by her Probation Officer, meet you at your office and get her address that way?" Jack asked with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "Or you could just tell me where she lives now, and save me the trouble."

"This is the last time," Richard muttered before giving Jack Natalie's address. Jack grinned into the phone but his words of thanks, sarcastic as they would have been, were cut off by the dial tone as Richard hung up on him.

* * *

"Trouble," Harrison said to Tru who was sat in the passenger seat of his car. They had followed Natalie home and had been parked on the opposite side of the street for less than ten minutes when he had spotted the familiar sight of Jack Harper heading in their direction.

"I see him," Tru said as she stepped out of the car and into Jack's path.

"Lovely evening for a walk isn't it Tru?" Jack asked as he approached her.

"Carrie isn't going to be coming here so you're just wasting your time," Tru began as she side-stepped to block his path.

"If you're so sure about that," Jack said before lowering his voice to a dramatic stage whisper and leaning into her ear, "what are _you_ doing here?"

"You could call it hedging our bets," Harrison said from where he had come to stand at the side of Tru. 

"Gambling again Harrison," Jack mocked with a sad shake of his head. "And here I was thinking you'd given up that guilty pleasure."

"Oh I still bet on occasions," Harrison replied with a smile. "I'll bet you anything you like, right now, that Tru will be the one that comes out top today."

"Really Harrison, I don't want to take your money," Jack said with a smile. "Not so easily as that anyway."

"Carrie isn't here," Tru interrupted. "She's not going to be here, and she's not going to die."

"And you're here to make sure that Natalie doesn't go anywhere when her old friend doesn't show up?"

"She's not going to get near her," Harrison stated firmly.

"So blinkered," Jack said with a shake of his head. "Fate doesn't care about the who killed who, where, and with what. All fate cares about is that the outcome is the same."

Tru stood still as she took in Jack's faked expression before swearing and jumping back into the car.

"Harrison," she called to where her brother stood on the sidewalk still determined not to let Jack past. "He's changed things, she's in trouble already, we've got to get going."

Harrison quickly got into the car and started the engine as Tru dialled Davis on her mobile phone and waited impatiently for him to answer.

Jack watched as the car sped away and out of sight before he strolled over the street to Natalie Gallagher's apartment building.

He buzzed through to her apartment and waited for her to let him in. His pocket bulged with the envelope of cash he won at the track that afternoon. Even as he walked up the stairs he wondered whether he was doing the right thing. Richard would say no, he knew that without a doubt. But he was not so sure himself.

Carrie had managed what he hadn't in that she had succeeded in being accepted into the trust of Davis, Tru's greatest ally. With her gone he would be losing to Tru far more frequently. All he had to do was let her live and she would be there to help him work against Tru for months to come.

It was all about balance and sacrifices and this was his game now, not Richard's.

All he had to do was let Tru win this round, without her knowing of course, and then ensure that Natalie disappeared from the picture. He hoped he had won enough money to ensure she forgot about her mission of revenge.

He knocked on the door and waited as Natalie opened it with a suspicious frown.

He knew what Richard would say, but he was not Richard and he wasn't going to tell Natalie where to find her victim.

* * *

"They're having takeout at the morgue?" Harrison asked in surprise.

"I thought they were going out to dinner too," Tru replied with a shrug. "I guess they couldn't get reservations."

"But the morgue," Harrison sighed. "Not the most romantic setting for a date."

"Well that's Davis," Tru said gripping the dashboard as Harrison took a corner far faster than she would have liked.

They arrived there in record time and Tru jumped out of the car and ran into the building, Harrison close behind her.

She ran down the corridor to the morgue and into the room where Davis was sat at a table across from Carrie.

"I told you we were okay," Davis said as she came to a slightly breathless halt.

"Are you sure?" Tru asked. "Jack was pretty clear with what he said. Where did you get the food from? Is it safe?"

"The food's fine, Tru," Carrie said as she took a bite of meat. "Why don't you two join us?"

"Yes," Davis nodded. "We can all sit down and talk, the whole team together."

Tru could not stop her sharp intake of breath at his words but bit her tongue as Harrison's calming hand nudged her towards the table.

"Free food," Harrison grinned as he looked at the vast spread across the table. Tru couldn't help but smile at seeing how much Davis had ordered for a dinner for two.

Pulling up a chair she sat down as Davis took his seat again and Harrison settled down and starting helping himself. She wondered what to say, feeling uncomfortable at saying anything in front of Carrie. No matter what Davis said, she was not part of the team and she could not bring herself to trust her.

"Tru?" Carrie said quietly and hesitantly. "I know you don't approve of Davis telling me about your, er, gift, but I want you to know that I'll do everything I can to prove to you that I can really be a part of the team."

"Are there going to be any more surprises from your past?" Tru asked bluntly.

"Tru!" Davis explained with a frown at her and a glance of sympathy towards Carrie.

"It's okay," Carrie said to Davis before turning back to Tru. "No, there aren't any more surprises from my past, that part of my life was over a long time ago and I've moved on now. I've got a new life, loyal friends and I feel like I'm a part of the team already. I know you don't trust me yet, but I hope in time you will."

Tru listened carefully to the speech, sure that it was rehearsed, trying to pick out a thread of insincerity amongst the words, but unable to do so. Nodding she raised her glass to propose a toast.

"To the team," she said, everyone echoing her words as they chinked their glasses together.

Maybe she would come to trust her but until then she would be keeping a very close eye on her new ally.

* * *

"Alive and well I see," Jack said as he sat down on a barstool beside her and gestured the bartender over.

"No thanks to you," Carrie muttered, glaring at her co-conspirator.

"Actually it is with thanks to me," Jack said with a smug grin. "Natalie's gone on a trip out of town with a large sum of money to compensate her for her extended troubles."

"What?" Carrie asked in surprise.

"I paid her to leave town," Jack clarified. "She's gone and won't be back any time soon."

"I thought I had to die," Carrie asked, suspicion evident in her voice. "I thought that it was Fate's decision."

"Fate did decide," Jack said, "but I decided otherwise and broke the rules for you. I think you're more valuable to the cause alive than dead."

"And Richard?"

"Richard disagrees," Jack frowned as he remembered his conversation with Richard earlier that morning. To say his mentor was unhappy was a vast understatement but it was too late to alter things now. "I'd stay out of his way for a while if I were you, I know I am."

"You don't think he'd…" Carrie could not bring herself to finish her sentence.

"No, he wouldn't kill you himself," Jack assured her. "The window of opportunity has gone, he knows that and won't take matters into his own hands."

"I guess I'll have to start proving how much more valuable I am alive then," Carrie said as she took a drink. "You can start by telling him that after I was officially accepted into the fold by Tru, she and the others were rather curious as to why Richard was following Natalie in the first place. You might want to warn him to get a cover story ready in case they ask or start looking into things."

"Will do," Jack replied. "See, you're already proving an asset. Richard will soon come round."

"I'm sure he will," Carrie said, before finishing her drink and turning to leave Jack alone in the bar.

The End

* * *

_A/N - I hope you have enjoyed the first of my second season continuation stories. I have lots more planned if people are interested in reading them so watch this space.  
_


End file.
